Sasori dreams of Itachi
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: A steamy yaoi involving Sasori and Itachi! What will happen when Sasori tells his dreams to Itachi?  Don't like don't read. Please review!


Sasori x Itachi (yaoi)

"Stop it!" Sasori said turning around and slapping Tobi. Tobi whimpered and hid behind Deidara. Itachi sighed watching them. Sometimes he felt like he was dealing with a bunch of women. Deidara had some trouble walking with Tobi clinging to his back. Tobi kept looking at Sasori and whimpering. "Come on Tobi…" Deidara said looking at the child-like ninja. Tobi finally let go after a few more seconds. "Sasori-kun was mean to me!" Tobi said with a pout. Sasori hissed between barred teeth, "I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not your little brother." Tobi whimpered again.

Itachi tried to tune them all out, but he couldn't seem to shake Sasori's voice. _Now is not the time for your annoying fantasies. _Itachi reminded himself. If he could fulfill those wild thoughts, maybe he could put them to rest. He continued to walk; they were headed for the Akatsuki hide out. Walking beneath some low branches they came to their small dwelling. Sasori smiled inwardly, he had missed this place. After two nights of wandering the woods, they were all tired. Somehow Itachi still felt restless. He always felt like someone was watching him. He turned and his red eyes locked with Sasori's.

The ninja's usually emotionless face met his. Itachi turned back around as Tobi ran up beside him. "Tobi is a good boy. Can Tobi play with Itachi's kunai?" Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. He blocked a smile out of his thoughts, that's all they needed; the one with split personality to get ahold of something dangerous. Itachi looked at Tobi with his usual glare and Tobi backed off. Tobi began to dance as he walked inside.

"We're home!" He said flopping down on his mattress. Itachi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. His sexy voice finally cut through the silence,

"Sasori can I talk to you?" He asked. Sasori looked up at him with a somewhat curious look. He nodded and stood up the two silently walked into the forest.

Finding a nice spot beside the stream that ran through the woods Sasori asked, "What is it Itachi?" His usual cool manner came across to the other ninja.

"I wanted to ask you something." Itachi said looking at the other ninja. Sasori nodded and looked down at his feet.

"I have noticed you watching me lately, is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

Sasori shook his head no, and said, "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I have just had a lot on my mind." Sasori said softly.

Itachi looked over at him, he was confused why he would look at him because something was on his mind unless…. "Do these thoughts have something to do with me?" Itachi asked his voice was somewhat surprised. The two ninja who were usually emotionless and cold were now showing feeling.

"Y-you could say so." Sasori said looking down; his cheeks turned a rosy pink, as he adjusted his cloak. Itachi looked down at the robe and noticed a large bulge underneath it. Itachi looked at the other ninja, he opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it just as quickly.

"I keep having dreams about you." Sasori said looking at his hands; his red hair fell over his face covering his eyes. Itachi nodded understanding perfectly.

"I'm guessing you have had sexual desires when it comes to me?" Itachi asked bluntly. Sasori's mouth hung open for a moment but nodded. He was shocked that the other ninja knew.

"I have had dreams about you as well." Itachi said a smile creeping to his lips. Sasori watched the other ninja he was shocked. He had never thought that Itachi would ever smile, or feel that way about him. Without a moment to think Itachi's lips were covering his own. He was pushed down into the leaves as the ninja kissed him. His lips were heated and passionate. He had never felt anything so wonderful.

"Ahh Itachi!" He moaned softly. Itachi smirked and pressed his lips back to Sasori's. Sasori could feel his penis become fully erect after a few more seconds. Itachi's hand wandered down his hips and began to rub the other ninja's cock. Several moans escaped Sasori's lips. He moved his cloak and took everything off of the ninja. He took his cloak off as well. The sweat on Itachi glittered, his abs shining. Sasori reached up and began to rub Itachi's hard cock as well. Itachi let out a low moan with a growl mixed in. Pushing the other ninja down he lifted his legs. The tight ass-hole of the other ninja was exposed. He began to rub his head against him. Sasori's eyes grew into a sexy gaze, "Take me Itachi." He said seductively.

Itachi pushed into him fully and Sasori moaned loudly. "Oh my god!" He moaned as the other ninja pounded his tight asshole. "Fuck! You're so tight…" Itachi moaned loudly, his cock moving in and out.

Sasori was nearly screaming, his cock was so huge, and it felt so good. "Fuck me!" Sasori moaned as Itachi began to go harder and faster. Itachi's large cock pounded Sasori's sweet-spot mercilessly. Sasori's moans soon became screams as he felt his climax coming. He screamed as he came all over his abs. He couldn't help but continue to moan as Itachi didn't stop.

"Feels good doesn't it." Itachi whispered seductively into his ear. "Yes!" Sasori moaned as his lips were covered by Itachi's again. His tongue pushed through his soft lips as the two shared the pleasure.


End file.
